


crack of dawn

by flyingkageyama



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingkageyama/pseuds/flyingkageyama
Summary: Kylo and Hux are friends with benefits but they're also more than that but they're not boyfriends, because they're more than that, but they're not husbands because they're more than that.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	crack of dawn

Kylo is insatiable. Hux learns this quickly after they begin their arrangement. So it should not be as big of a surprise as it is when Hux wakes up to Kylo’s tongue deep in his ass.

An arrangement that they only began to seek mutual pleasure, no feelings involved. The number of cycles that have since passed since they had begun fucking was a unknown to the both of them, yet they have made no plans to stop. Even when Kylo wants to fuck him right when he wakes up, right before he is due on the bridge, to Hux’s great annoyance. 

“Good morning, General.” Kylo says when he pulls his tongue from the man. 

“Cease this Kylo! I need to be-“ his protest his cut short as Kylo gives a quick smack to the ass cheek he’s not currently spreading. Hux pushes his head into his pillow to muffle his moans as Kylo spreads his other cheek to get the perfect view of Hux’s perfect pink hole. Kylo laps at him in slow, broad strokes before shoving his tongue in deep, and he groans loudly when Hux’s pushes his ass back into Kylo’s face. 

The mix of Kylo’s tongue, and the vibration from his groan is the perfect mix of just what he needs and just not enough. And it’s like Kylo can read his mind, when the Kylo pulls way from his ass and covers the man with his larger body, one hand finding Hux’s splayed out under the pillow and laces their fingers together, and the other hand turning the other man’s head to connect their lips together in a deep kiss. 

It’s a filthy kiss, one that makes both of their toes curl. Kylo’s tongue was just in his ass, and Hux hasn’t brushed his teeth yet, yet when their tongues brush, they answer each other with a low moan pulled from their chests. They’re both breathing heavy when the kiss ends, Hux pushes his head back into his pillow and grinds back onto Kylo’s cock. Kylo groans loudly, as the precome on the head of his cock mixes with the spit left on Hux’s ass, and creates the most amazing friction.

Hux whimpers into his pillow as Kylo goes down to give a harsh bite where his neck meets his shoulder, and then soothes it over with his tongue. “No marks, Kylo,” Hux says, turning his head to the side so Kylo has more room to continue.

Hux sometimes wonders what they even are. Their routine has become something he is accustomed to, and he has grown rather comfortable with the him. He still is able to get under his skin, and Hux thinks he always will be able to, but he enjoys spending this time under him, and the time after that when everything is still and quiet. 

“No marks above the collar, I know,” Kylo answers. Hux didn’t say anything about below the collar though, and pulls back to admire the dark bruise left on Hux’s pale neck. He drops quick kisses on the soft skin on the way up to the man’s ear, and Hux’s does not let out a very manly squeak with Kylo nips his earlobe and dips his tongue into his ear.

“I have a reputation to uphold, and I do not have time for rumors to be made about me because your fangs to yourself,” Hux sneers, wincing as he presses his fingers softly to the bruise.

“One day you’ll let me mark you are up, and you’ll wear them with pride on the bridge for everyone to see,” Kylo whispers into his ear. 

Hux’s chuckles at this dark promise. He knows that it is a lie, but there is also a part of him that would not mind walking around adorning a few dark marks on his neck for all to see. He pulls Kylo by the hair into another deep kiss, smiling into it when he hears Kylo let out a soft hiss in pain. A string of spit connects them when their kiss ends, and Hux flips over and spreads his legs invitingly, and Kylo fills in the space like he just knows he belongs in it. 

“Perhaps I’ll think about it once you have sated me,” Hux says, groaning as their cocks slide together. Kylo rises up onto his knees and with a wave of his wrist, he’s opened Hux’s beside stand, and the container of lube floats quickly into his open palm. “Must you use your tricks in my bed?” Hux all but snarls out.

“This is only to make the process go faster, since I know how impatient you get when you aren’t filled with cock,” Kylo says, smirking at the blush he sees spreading across Hux’s face. “You even slept naked for me,” he murmurs, giving few quick tugs to Hux’s cock, still laying rock hard against his soft stomach.

“You are correct that you must hurry. I must prepare for the shift,” he let out a breathy moan as Kylo ran a wet finger down his crack to his hole. Kylo pushed his finger in slowly, not teasing him, but savoring the moment. Soon, a second joined the first, and by the third, both men had a light sheen of sweat on their skin. “Do not make me beg, Kylo,” Hux gritted out. Kylo kept brushing his fingers across Hux’s prostate, never completely pushing on it to give Hux what he really needed.

“Would you though? Even if I asked nicely?” Kylo asked, humor evident in his tone.

“I believe you know the answer to that,” Hux sneered, his noise of disgust echoed throughout his room watching as Kylo pulled his fingers from him and wipe them on his blanket. “You will wash those when we are done,” Hux said, trying to keep his voice waiving from excitement and nervousness as Kylo slicked up his cock, lifted Hux’s legs onto his shoulders and lined himself up.

“Of course, Hux. Anything for you,” he said in a light, almost mocking tone. The first thrust always hit like a punch in the gut, and Kylo laid soft kisses all over Hux’s face as the General was struggling not to show his discomfort.

Hux unclenched his hands, and cupped Kylo’s face in two warm, sweaty, palms, pulling him into a soft kiss. Their kisses chaste as both of them adjusted. Hux to how fucking big Kylo was, and Kylo to how fucking tight Hux was. Hux felt slick, and full from the copious amount of precome and lube Kylo had on his cock. He hated the clean up, and Hux would never admit it to Kylo, but he loved it when the Knight would finish inside of him. He loved feeling full, feeling like he was about to burst, and the trickle of warm come out of his hole would always make him blush hotly as he cleaned up in his refresher’s mirror. 

Laying a kiss on his lips one last time, Kylo moved Hux’s hands, kissing each palm, smiling softly down at Hux when the man snatched his hands away. He pulled one leg from his shoulder and laid it softly back onto the bed, and Hux shivered when Kylo ran his fingertips slowly up the length of his leg. Kylo kissed the jut of Hux’s ankle bone before pulling out slowly and thrusting back in just as slow.

They found their rhythm quickly. Kylo was annoyingly loud in Hux’s ears as his grunts of pleasure filled his room, and Hux’s noises were almost at equal volume to match his. Kylo was always annoying like that, but Hux wouldn’t want to have it any other way. He took a smug satisfaction in knowing he made Ren feel this good.

Kylo’s cock was like a hot brand moving in and out of him at at the fast pace Kylo was going. His prostate being struck every hard thrust was driving him crazy and his pleasure was building quickly. He reached a hand down to his neglected cock, which had now built a small puddle on his stomach. He only got a few strokes in before Kylo reached down and smeared the precome into his skin and swatted his hand away so he could grab his cock himself.

“Going to come for me General?” Kylo asked, and was answered with Hux’s fervent moans increasing in volume. He pumped his cock in time with his thrusts. His balls were pulled up tight, Kylo could tell he was close. To Hux’s displeasure, Kylo moved his hand away from his cock and before he could protest, his leg was placed back onto his bed with his other one, and he wrapped them tightly around Kylo’s back.

Hux pulled the man down by the back of his neck into a deep kiss, and Kylo swallowed his moan with his tongue. The change in angle made his cock drive even deeper. It took only a few deep thrusts for Hux to throw his head back with a shout as a came between their bodies, dragging his nails down Kylo’s muscular back as he went through the aftershocks. The pain only making Kylo thrust harder. 

This was Kylo’s favorite part, when Hux was coming down from his high and his hole was soft and relaxed. He could tell Hux was almost at the point of overstimulation, his soft hole beginning to clench tightly around his thick cock. His thrust became erratic and losing their rhythm as he was pushed over edge, coming deep inside of Hux body with one final thrust.

They stayed like that for a while, basking in the afterglow. A messy after glow. Kylo slipped out after he had gone soft to not cause any discomfort to Hux, and he pulled back to look at the mess they had both made. Hux looked as if he was a moments away from falling asleep, and Kylo took a moment to drink in the view. His half lidded eyes, messed up bright hair, and flushed skin made an image that Kylo wanted to see every morning. 

Hux’s eyes widened as he was flipped onto his stomach, the mess that had begun to dry on his skin making his bed even dirtier. “What are you doing?” Hux questioned.

“I know it’s hard for you to do, but just relax, we still have time,” Kylo kissed down the length of his body, and gave a light nip to his ass cheeks when he reached his ass. Hux relaxed by in the pillow, too tired to put up a fight.

Hux’s hole was red and slightly puffy from the onslaught of Kylo’s cock and the man pressed a soft kiss onto the hole before licking into it. Hux let out a sharp cry into his pillow as his sore hole was licked tenderly. Kylo let out a soft noise of sympathy at the sound and felt his cock twitch when Hux pushed back onto his tongue. The taste of his come combining with Hux’s natural taste was something he had grown to love. He cleaned him thoroughly before kissing his way back up his body, Hux’s head already turned for a kiss, which Kylo gave him eagerly. They were both still a mess but they were both too tired to care, and Kylo kissed him on the back of the neck once he maneuvered them both under the covers, pulling Hux tight against his body.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about star wars and kylux  
> twitter: @JalenPennington  
> tumblr: gaycrunch.tumblr.com


End file.
